ICMOB supports the intramural research program through a variety of activities that are aimed towards facilitation of clinical research, enhanced patient care and safety, and the professional development of intramural staff. To accomplish this ICMOB provides clinical support through a variety of mechanisms that include the assignment of staff to support initiatives and research programs within select DIR laboratories, provides facilities management support services, provides policy dissemination and interpretations of those policies that have an impact upon intramural research, and provides expert guidance and advice to intramural staff on a variety of topics that affect the intramural programs. In FY2015, ICMOB has been actively supporting the Special Clinical Studies Unit, a 7-bed inpatient unit which allows for the study of patients harboring potentially infectious pathogens such as the Ebola virus disease. In addition to the clinical support, ICMOB provides a mechanism for training of clinical staff through continuing education programs, oversight of resident and medical student trainings, and facilitation of Fellowship training programs with NIAID.